


legs

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I keep telling you not to overdo it.” Kageyama's tongue flicks over his lips as he wraps Hinata's leg, tight but not too tight. It's interesting, kind of, watching Kageyama's hands unroll and press the tape against his disappearing skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legs

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is either ughhhghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

“I can jump.” That's one of the first things Hinata says to Kageyama, and it's one thing he's never failed to prove just about every single time they practice together. Hinata jumps high, often, and all over the place, still gets a thrill out of seeing Kageyama stare at him when he does a particularly high one. All he has to do is jump and eyes are focused on him, biting off words about how short he is.

Hinata loves being able to jump. There's one thing, though; it is kind of wearing on his body. After particularly grueling games, he finds himself sore, legs wobbly, no matter how used he is to doing this. The first time he wears himself out, he's surprised when there's a hand on his arm, steadying him, and he's pulled roughly against Kageyama's side.

“Don't overdo it, stupid,” he says, and his body is warm, filling Hinata's skin and cheeks. “We were pretty good today so rest already,” and he guides Hinata onto the bus, pushes him into the seat by the window. Hinata's grateful, really, because his legs get pretty sore, but it's weird to see Kageyama doing something that makes it seem like he actually cares. Hinata doesn't think Kageyama, who once said he'd rather do everything by himself than play with Hinata, would really care about the state of his legs.

He is proven wrong, several times over.

It takes him a while to notice, at first, but Kageyama watches him. It's subtle enough that Hinata only really notices when he goes to call Kageyama over for something and sees Kageyama watching, expression searching, like he's studying something. It makes him feel a little self-conscious, Kageyama's narrowed eyes focused on him so intently, but he eventually learns that it's because even someone like Kageyama worries, a little.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks another day after practice, on a day when Hinata is really feeling it in his thighs. He doesn't think he's moving abnormally, but maybe he is for even Kageyama to notice it. Hinata laughs it off and waves his hand, saying it's nothing, just sore muscles. It's a coincidence, he tells himself, it has to be. Why would Kageyama notice something like that?

After that, though, every time he's feeling pain or stiffness, Kageyama's there asking if he's alright. It's weird, at first. It throws Hinata off to have someone asking after him when nobody really has before. They're always in awe of how high he can jump, and even he forgets that it actually does strain his legs when he goes at it a little too hard, when he pushes himself so he can keep up. He's been doing that a lot, lately, not wanting to let anyone down when he finally has people relying on him.

Every time, he brushes it off. “I'm fine,” he'll say, “Just a hard game today, right?” Kageyama gives him a look, tells him not to overdo it again. He's planning to keep brushing it off, because Kageyama worrying about him makes Hinata feel weird, in his chest and in his stomach.

And then one day, when he lets himself slump against the wall, kneads his legs when he thinks nobody is around, Hinata's startled to find Kageyama in front of him.

“Dumbass, I keep telling you—” he starts, but Hinata cuts him off. He's feeling annoyed today, because they've lost, and he hadn't worked hard enough.

“I know, okay? I'm not overdoing it. I just have to work harder.” Hinata frowns down at his legs, thinking that if he can just be a little faster and jump a little higher...

Kageyama is silent, looming in front of him. “There's no point in working harder if you injure yourself doing it. I can't play without you, so it's pointless if you get hurt.”

Something about the words makes Hinata's heart jump in his chest and he looks up into Kageyama's shadowed face, outlined by the fluorescent gym lights behind him. His shoulders are hunched a little, like he's feeling self-conscious, but his eyes are serious and locked onto Hinata's own. Hinata opens his mouth to say something, anything, to break this weird silence that follows Kageyama's words, but he doesn't know what to say. Instead, he closes his mouth and nods.

He stops brushing it off after that.

“My legs hurt today,” he ends up groaning occasionally, when they get really bad. He still denies when it's only a little sore, and Kageyama lets it slide because he, too, pushes himself a little too hard a little too often. Hinata figures he can at least be honest when it's really bothering him. Kageyama will sometimes make him sit down, tells him to make sure he's stretching properly (“I know, I know, jeez”).

Kageyama still watches him, and Hinata has realized by this point that Kageyama's weird sports ability doesn't only extend to the ball but to his teammates, when he actually gives a shit about them. He can see when Hinata's feeling fatigued, and it makes that weird feeling swirl around Hinata's stomach to know Kageyama watches him closely enough to tell when he falters just a little, not even enough for Hinata himself to tell before Kageyama informs him.

“You're getting sloppy,” he'll say, gruff and scowling, which is really Kageyama-speak for “Be careful with yourself because I'm a dumb jerk who worries about you.” Hinata tells him that once, and he sputters and denies it, but the way his face heats up tells a grinning Hinata all he needs to know. Kageyama's getting soft.

It's on one of these days during practice, when Hinata's pushing himself especially hard, that things start to get a little weird. He's jumping, trying as hard as he can to stop the ball from going over his head, stretching and stretching his arms. His fingers brush it and then he's landing like usual, but unlike usual, there's a throb through his leg and he stumbles forward.

Kageyama's in front of him immediately, hands steady on his arms. Hinata grimaces, stands up straight and tests his leg. It's okay, and he breathes a sigh of relief, glances up at Kageyama, whose hands are still tight on his arms.

“I'm fine,” he says, “I just landed a little weird. You don't have to act like I'm not good enough at this.”

“You're not,” Kageyama replies, and Hinata prickles and raises up to his full height to protest, but he's being turned around and marching to the bench. “I have something for you, so shut up and sit down.”

Hinata's shoved roughly onto the bench, watches as Kageyama stops by a concerned-looking Sugawara, says something and then he's gone. Suga glances to Hinata, who gives him a thumbs up and waits for Kageyama to get back from whatever the heck it is he's doing. He could get up and ignore him, but despite having said he's okay, he is feeling a little twinge in his leg. Nothing that will impede him playing, but it's probably a good idea to take a short break. He watches the rest of the team practice while he waits, already feeling the itch to get back out and play.

Kageyama comes jogging back up to him when Hinata's just about to get up and go, like he could sense it. He's giving Hinata a look that fills him with the urge to apologize for almost leaving, but that's silly, because there's really no way Kageyama could have known. Instead, Hinata peers at him, tries to see what it is he'd left for, anyway.

“I know you were about to get up,” is the first thing Kageyama snaps when he gets close. “Don't look at me like you weren't even thinking about it, stupid. I know you were.”

Hinata puffs his cheeks but can't deny it. “Maybe if you weren't taking so long! What did you even leave for, anyway?”

Somewhat proudly, Kageyama holds out a roll of tape. Hinata can't say he isn't more than a little disappointed, because tape? He has no use for tape, he could be out there practicing. Hinata frowns and absently rubs at his leg when it twinges uncomfortably. He's about to protest that he wants to leave, to call Kageyama stupid and a huge time-waster, when Kageyama slides onto the bench next to Hinata.

He swings one leg over so he's straddling the wood and looks at Hinata pointedly, like he's supposed to be doing something. Hinata just stares, eyes flicking from where Kageyama's legs spread nicely (what?) to that expectant look he's directed at Hinata. He still doesn't move.

There's a hand on Hinata's knee, suddenly, warm and firm, and he's being turned and twisted until his leg is propped up on the bench, knee bent and shoe way way too close to where Kageyama's shorts are taut cross a place he should not be looking. He looks away, quickly, and it grateful for the distraction of Kageyama's hand positioning his leg.

That is, he's grateful until Kageyama's hands start sliding up, heating the skin they touch. What is he doing? Hinata feels something akin to panic well up in his chest as he watches Kageyama's hands get closer to the hem of his shorts. He's definitely not going to go further, he tells himself. It's Kageyama, he wouldn't do that, they're in a gym full of people-

Kageyama slides the hem of his pants up, rolling it so Hinata's thigh is completely exposed. Hinata gapes, and then desperately tries to yank the shorts back down.

“What the hell, Kageyama?!” he blurts out while Kageyama's hands wrestle his own for control of the position of his shorts. “Stop touching me!”

“I'm not touching you!” Kageyama spits back at him, face too close as he grits his teeth and tries to shove the fabric back up Hinata's thigh. “I'm trying to help you, dumbass!”

Hinata's hands falter momentarily, enough for Kageyama to overpower him and bunch the shorts up, effectively displaying Hinata's thigh. He's not used to this, glances around nervously to see if anyone else is looking. He isn't sure why it's a big deal, but it is, for Kageyama to be there manhandling him into showing his thighs. Nobody is even phased, though; at this point they have learned to tune out whatever Hinata and Kageyama are getting up to, busy practicing and skidding across the court with noisy squeaks.

Quite suddenly, Kageyama's back to touching him, and Hinata's skin heats up again. He'd almost forgotten his position, leg hiked up between Kageyama's legs, and the fingers pressing into the muscles of his leg are definitely not helping things. Hinata does not like this position at all, where he feels much too on display in front of someone who shouldn't be able to see if something possibly embarrassing happens (it won't, he tells himself firmly). He glances back up at Kageyama's face.

Kageyama isn't paying attention to him, instead staring intently at the muscles of Hinata's leg as he digs into it with his fingers. Hinata winces when he hits a sore spot, leg twitching.

“Dumbass,” grunts Kageyama, before removing his hands and picking up the roll of tape.

He could still stop him, this weird intimate touching that Kageyama has no business doing, but Hinata is curious. He's not really doing anything threatening so far, and he seems sincere enough, for Kageyama, intent even, so Hinata sits and watches Kageyama stretch out the tape between his hands.

“Medical tape?” he asks, finally, realizing that Kageyama hasn't just brought some regular old tape out because he's a huge weirdo. Hinata keeps watching as Kageyama gingerly starts to wrap it around his upper thigh.

“I keep telling you not to overdo it.” Kageyama's tongue flicks over his lips as he wraps Hinata's leg, tight but not too tight. It's interesting, kind of, watching Kageyama's hands unroll and press the tape against his disappearing skin, and it feels weird and restricting, but not exactly bad. 

When he finishes, Kageyama lifts up Hinata's other leg, repeating the process. Hinata's allowed himself to relax by now, mesmerized by the feeling of Kageyama pressing against his leg, fingers deftly wrapping it up in white tape. He's obviously familiar with this, sits back to admire his handiwork when he's done. Hinata is even about to thank him, sliding his legs from the bench and moving them a bit to see how it feels. Weird, but not too weird.

“Don't practice for the rest of the day.”

Hinata's head snaps up at that, and all the grateful feelings in his chest immediately dissolve into indignant irritation. “What?!” he squawks, trying to jump up. Kageyama pushes him back down, easily, hand firm on his shoulder.

“I already talked to Suga about it,” he says, eyes steely. “I mean it. Sit.”

They glare at each other. One, two, three, thirty seconds go by. Hinata is not going to give in, he's not going to give in-

“I'll buy you an extra meat bun on the way home,” says Kageyama, and he gives in.

xxx

This weird incident repeats itself whenever Hinata works his legs too hard. Kageyama sits him down on the bench, stretches his legs out, wraps them up in tape warmed by his hands. Hinata stops protesting after the third time, letting it happen despite the occasional wolf-whistle from Tsukishima.

“Nice legs, Hinata,” he says, once, and while both of their heads snap up, Kageyama's the one who goes off on him (“fuck off”) and Hinata spends the rest of the time staring at Kageyama's hands up high on his legs with a too-warm feeling sticking to his skin. Despite that, it becomes routine, so routine that people start telling Kageyama when they think Hinata's straining himself, like he's Hinata's caretaker or something. Hinata hates it, but he also kind of likes the feeling of Kageyama's fingers feeling around his leg, rough against his soft skin.

As often as he applies it, though, Kageyama has never once taken it off. Hinata always does that at home, after a shower, before climbing into bed and stretching his legs out in front of him, looking at where the skin is red and lined from the tape. He touches it and thinks about what it feels like when Kageyama does it, and then his body is suddenly too hot and his mind is wandering places he doesn't want it to. He wonders what it would be like if Kageyama took it off for him, and his mind kindly supplies Kageyama looking up as he slowly removes the tape— Hinata shakes his head vigorously, trying to clear the image.

He spends the rest of the night tossing and turning, thinking about how Kageyama's eyes are focused on his legs when he tapes them, the way his hair falls over his eyes and how warm his hands are. Hinata does not get much sleep.

It's obvious the next morning, when he's zoning out during practice. Kageyama snaps at him three times, and Hinata tries, he really does, but there are things that keep popping up in his head, things he's been noticing that he tries his best not to focus on in hopes that they'll go away.

“My thighs hurt,” he says, unthinking, when Kageyama grips him by the shoulders and shakes him after the third missed set.

“Did you hear that? Hinata wants the King's hands on him,” Tsukishima whistles from across the court, and Hinata's face heats up immediately because...well, his thighs don't hurt. He's distracted thinking about what Kageyama does when they do hurt, so technically, and against all odds, Tsukishima is right. He'd thought if he could get Kageyama to do it, he could prove to himself that it's not a big deal.

Kageyama stares at him from up above, eyes narrowed. Hinata fidgets, thinking he's been caught, but all that happens is Kageyama frowning deeper and dragging Hinata over to the bench.

This time, he berates Hinata while he works. Hinata catches the words “stupid” and “injure” and “seriously mess you up” but he's pinpoint focused on Kageyama's hands, staring hard like he can figure out this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when Kageyama's fingers brush skin. Kageyama has started high today, nearly up by Hinata's crotch, and he's working with fervor, seemingly annoyed that Hinata is still hurting after having rested. He's usually fine the next day when he follows Kageyama's instructions.

It's the same as every day, really, except his fingers keep slipping against Hinata's skin. It happens sometimes, Kageyama touches him often, but today, it's making Hinata's head weird, like it's filled with cotton, and he wonders if it's lack of sleep or something else, or maybe both factors working to end him. Either way, he's feeling too sensitive by the fifth time Kageyama's fingers brush his inner thigh. Don't do anything, he wills himself, don't move, don't move-

A noise slips out, and he feels the color drain from his face as Kageyama's hands freeze and his eyes slide up to Hinata's.

That...was a totally indecent noise. Hinata knows it, he can feel it from the way his cheeks are starting to heat up with shame and embarrassment and confusion, and the way Kageyama's eyes are wide and glued to his own. His body is warm and he suddenly needs Kageyama's hands off him right this minute, pushes at his shoulders.

“Sorry!” he blurts out, voice high. “I'm not feeling well today I guess!” He fidgets his hands in his lap when Kageyama's eyes finally glance back down, and he silently finishes winding the tape around Hinata's other leg.

It's the most relieving thing in the world when Kageyama goes back to practice, and Hinata joins him a few moments later, doing his best to act normal and not keep glancing at Kageyama to see if he's made things weird. That is not a noise he usually makes, he wants to assure Kageyama, he doesn't even know what that noise means, it's not because of Kageyama. His eyes end up lingering too long, watching Kageyama's arms as he practices recieves, watching Kageyama's back as he sets, trying to ignore the tightness of the tape around his legs and the reminder of who had put it there.

He tries to ignore it all through the day, fidgeting during class at the feeling of it rubbing under his pants. It's infuriating, he wants to rip it off, but he can't exactly do that while he's trying to memorize math formulas. He keeps it on through afternoon practice, watching as Kageyama bends down and inspects it to make sure it's not too tight, ignoring the way his stomach tightens when Kageyama's face gets too close to places it shouldn't be.

Hinata makes it, though, nearly forgets his problems by taking them out on the ball, until the end of the day, when he falls into step beside Kageyama to walk home. He's feeling normal by now, mostly, because he'd definitely shown Kageyama up during practice, reminding him repetedly while Kageyama sulks along by his side, snapping about how it was a lucky hit. His cheek is still red where the ball had connected, accidentally, and Hinata only feels a little bad.

He goes to turn off where he usually does, wheeling his bike with him, when Kageyama stops. Hinata glances back at him, confused.

“Aren't you coming?” Kageyama's asking, still sounding annoyed. “I asked you during lunch and you said yes.”

“Said yes to what?” Hinata had been distracted during lunch, spaced out and shoveling rice into his mouth with his fingers.

“Coming over?” Hinata's eyes widen when Kageyama says it. He can't exactly back out after he'd apparently said yes without realizing it, but the thought of being alone in a room with Kageyama today sends jolts through his stomach. He gnaws at his lip while Kageyama stares, wondering what's worse: thinking up an excuse, or going.

He ends up sitting on the floor in Kageyama's room fifteen minutes later, after he fails to decide and Kageyama does for him. Kageyama is kneeling in front of him, stretching his legs out and telling Hinata to roll up his shorts, and Hinata honestly thinks he could die right now.

“I told you I wanted to look at your legs,” he says, when Hinata demands to know why. “Weren't you paying attention to anything I said at all?” and he looks irritated, so Hinata complies, fumbling to pull the fabric up around his thighs. Should he take the tape off? He's not quite sure what Kageyama means when he says he wants to look at them, so he hesitates.

He shouldn't have. Hinata is a few seconds too late to stop Kageyama's fingers from picking at the edge of the tape, peeling it back and away from the skin. The sensation is weird, totally weird, because where Hinata pulls it off quickly, Kageyama's being gentle and systematic. His fingers are tight on Hinata's skin, it's a different angle than he's used to, and he's absolutely sure Kageyama can see up his shorts right now. He tries to casually plant his hand in front of his crotch and gives up when he realizes there's no way he can without looking like an idiot.

“So it's still hurting?” Kageyama asks when the last of the tape is removed, fingers running over Hinata's pink skin. His voice sounds tinged with what Hinata could swear is worry, but that's— “I keep telling you to go easy on it, dumbass, you're going to fuck your legs up.”

“I'm not!” Hinata cries out, horrified. “It's not even hurting!”

And then he realizes his mistake, snaps his mouth shut, but Kageyama's eyes are on him, sharp and intense. His fingers are squeezing Hinata's thigh too tightly, and he tries to come up with an explanation.

“I mean, I'm...it wasn't hurting, I just...to be safe?” Hinata stumbles over his words, trying to find the ones that will get him out of this mess. “It always feels better when you do it and I wanted to see why, I didn't think it would be a big deal and you'd get all mad like this! I told you in the first place I didn't want you doing it, it's weird for you to be touching me like this!” And as the words keep tumbling out, he knows they aren't the right ones.

“Weird.” Kageyama keeps staring at him, expression unreadable, and Hinata is terrified he's going to die. 

Suddenly Kageyama shifts, his fingers accidentally slip a little higher, and Hinata is feeling something weird, really weird, weirder than this whole situation tingling up his thigh and into somewhere below his stomach. He opens his mouth to tell Kageyama to stop, to let him go, but all that comes out is noise.

That same noise that had gotten him into this mess the day before.

Their eyes lock. Hinata is expecting Kageyama to pull away, to look at him in disgust because the only times Hinata has heard those sounds are when he'd accidentally stumbled on some porn at home, and he hates himself, he hates himself oh god he's going to die-

Kageyama's fingers tighten.

 

Hinata looks up at him, notices for the first time the pink dusting Kageyama's cheeks.

“Oh,” he says, awkward. “You should have...told me.” He's glaring again, but not at Hinata; instead, his eyes are focused somewhere off to the side, but he's still not moving his hands.

“If I told you, you'd stop.” Hinata looks down at his lap. “It helps, when it hurts. I like when you do it for me. I'm sorry.”

And he really is sorry. He doesn’t want to be weird about this, to make things strange, but he can't help the way his body reacts when Kageyama's fingers slide too high on skin that nobody else touches. He knows, secretly, that if it keeps going, something bad might happen, something he's been lucky enough to avoid for now, but he guiltily doesn't want to stop it. He looks back up at Kageyama.

“You can let go now,” he prods, when Kageyama just stares down at his fingers against Hinata's thigh.

“No.” Kageyama's eyes fly up to Hinata's, and his voice sounds strained. “I mean...I...don't mind it.”

This time it's Hinata's turn to say “oh”, voice small and anxious. He curls his fingers against the hard floor. He doesn't know what to do, Kageyama's hands are still on him.

Suddenly, those hands are sliding up, just a little, and Hinata's leg jerks in surprise. They stop immediately, Kageyama's face dark and scary and Hinata nearly thinks he's done something wrong until he speaks.

“Is that...okay?” he asks, and Hinata's suddenly nodding vigorously against his will, wanting to say yes, yes it's okay, keep going, because now that he knows it's okay, all he wants is to feel Kageyama's hands on his skin.

Slowly, Kageyama's fingers press down, digging into the muscle, and Hinata wills his legs to relax, to not twitch or tremble with whatever is going on. He doesn't know, doesn't care, because Kageyama's fingers are sliding beneath the bunched up fabric of his shorts.

Having someone else's hands on him like this is weird. Although Kageyama's been touching him lately, it's never like this, on purpose, exploring with his fingers with his eyes focused on Hinata's face. Hinata wants to look away because his cheeks are flaming, he's sure of it.

“You have okay legs,” Kageyama offers, voice tight and awkward like he's complimenting someone's grandma on her hat. “I mean, they're nice when you jump. So don't screw them up.”

Hinata doesn't want to screw his legs up either, definitely, but hearing Kageyama say that makes his heart thud in his chest. “I won't,” he says, “But you can help make sure, I guess. If you want.”

Kageyama nods, short and tense, and then his fingers are brushing against the junction between Hinata's thigh and where his...well, his crotch is, and he feels himself getting far too warm. He knows this feeling, a tightness in his lower stomach. He opens his mouth to tell Kageyama to stop, feeling panicked again.

And then Kageyama's fingers are surging higher, against the place that he really shouldn't be touching, oh god, and Hinata's head is tipping back and there's that noise again, but he's too dizzy to feel ashamed of it right now.

“Kageyama,” he breathes out when Kageyama's fingers press down through his underwear. There an answering “mm” but the fingers don't move away even after Hinata feels himself getting hard underneath them, face burning, eyes screwed shut. This has to be intentional, right? There's no way Kageyama doesn't know what he's touching.

As if to confirm it, Kageyama suddenly grips him through his underwear, fingers skimming along the length of what is definitely getting excited, and then his fingers are dipping under the fabric near the junction of Hinata's thigh and the noise he make is louder, more embarrassing when Kageyama's fingers make contact with skin.

He says again, “Kageyama,” just because he wants to, because he likes the way it sounds, and because Kageyama is right there when he tilts his head forward and opens his eyes. He looks intense, like when he's focused on a game, unwaveringly stroking Hinata off under his shorts.

It's embarrassingly quickly that Hinata comes, hips jerking up and into Kageyama's firm fingers. They sit there after, Hinata panting and knee twitching.

“That was fast,” Kageyama says after they look at each other silently for a minute too long, and Hinata groans and tips forward to sit properly just so he can hide his face in his hands.

“I told you it feels good,” he mutters, secretly praying that Kageyama can't hear him. His hopes are crushed when he feels his arm being yanked away from his face, and he's pulled forward, twisted around a little painfully until his back is resting against Kageyama's chest, legs stretched in front of him between Kageyama's.

“Shut up,” Kageyama snaps in his ear, fingers kneading Hinata's thigh. “You just got off so don't you dare get hard again while I do this, or I'll kill you.”

xxx

It's routine for them now, Kageyama inspecting Hinata's upper legs and making sure he's treating himself well. It's kind of weird, really, how often Kageyama touches them now, like he's maybe been holding back (Hinata has his suspicions, but no proof). Hinata still jumps as high as ever, and thinks maybe even a little higher, just because he knows Kageyama's watching. And maybe because of the way Kageyama dotes on his legs for him after games.

“I like your legs,” Kageyama says sometimes, when they're curled up together and he's running his fingers over Hinata's skin, quiet and honest. “Even if they're short.”

“I like your legs,” Hinata replies, “Even if they're like a giraffe's,” and they end up rolling around, Kageyama ending tucked between Hinata's splayed legs and threatening to massage him to death, running his hands too firm and fast over Hinata's skin, pressing kisses right below the hem of his shorts. “Don't overdo it, stupid,” he says, voice low and breathy in his throat, and Hinata says I know, I know, trying to shove Kageyama's face away before he gives in.

"Only let me do this," he says, later, when they're sleepy and tangled together on Hinata's bed, Kageyama's fingers tracing circles on the skin of his thighs. Hinata just rolls his eyes because who the heck just lets some guy touch his legs? (Hinata does, maybe. If it's Kageyama.) "And stop letting people look at your thighs during practice."

"Then stop shoving my shorts up so high!" Hinata retorts, blowing a raspberry against Kageyama's arm, feeling weirdly excited at the way Kageyama snaps when someone on the court makes an off-hand remark about Hinata's legs.

And sometimes, Kageyama lets Hinata explore his legs, too, thumb the muscles under his skin while his cheek is pressed against Kageyama's warm thigh, with Kageyama's face pressed embarrassed against the pillow. 

Hinata thinks even if he works himself a little too hard sometimes, it's okay, because Kageyama won't let him overdo it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many things that are half-written that i just need to find the drive to finish....!! anyway thanks for reading.. (シ_ _)シ


End file.
